Just Dance
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Blossom decided to join a local dancing class for a start at something different. Without realizing that the instructor was none other than Brick rowdy ruff himself. Blossom and the red ruff begin to fall for each other, but are challenged by non other than princess morebucks and her boyfriend to a partner dance battle to keep the struggling studio open. :)
1. Chapter 1

*another new story because I freaking can x3*t

(Prologue )

Blossom decided to join a local dancing class for a start at something different. Without realizing that the instructor was none other than Brick rowdy ruff himself. Blossom and the red ruff begin to fall for each other, but are challenged by non other than princess morebucks and her boyfriend to a partner dance battle to keep the struggling studio open. Will they win or will they lose find out ;)

*story*

Blossom Utonium was as average as a 20 year old super hero could be tall curvy and beautiful, but so bored with life. She wanted more to do, Bubbles and Buttercup had their own activities but Blossom was just to occupied by everything else. She felt trapped and needed to take out the days energy. The thought kept her up a lot at night and she felt that she could finally let herself take a break.

She decided to do something and remembered her love of dance. "Hey Robin I really want to start dance classes, but I have no clue where to sign up" Blossom sighed letting her long legs dangle off her bed. Today was their chill day. Robin gave Blossom a shocked look that turned into a big smile.

"Try Townsville hip hop enthusiasts dance studio! The teacher is awesome and hot as well!" She grinned at her red headed friend who wore a blush. "I'm trying to dance not get laid Robin!" Blossom scolded and the brunette just chuckled. "We just try it though, he's the best I've seen in the city" she put a hand on her friend's knee to reassure her. Blossom gave it some thought and if Robin thought it was a good place than it would not hurt to give it a try.

"Fine...it's worth a shot...what's the number?" Blossom asked standing up and walking to her bright pink phone. "It's 213-435-6251" Robin grinned as she smirked at her best friend. Blossom felt kinds nervous and dailed up the place waiting for someone to answer.

"HelloTownsville hip hop enthusiasts dance studio how may I be of assistance" a smooth clear male voice came through the phone. "Hello I'd like to try out for classes tomorrow, I'm interested in dance" Blossom said having the feeling that the voice sounded slightly familiar.

"Yes feel free to come anytime before 5pm which is our closing time we open at 8am" the man had sounded kinda young around her age maybe. "Yes I will be there" Blossom said smiling. "I hope you enjoy the experience have a good day ma'am" he hung up and Blossom was hugged by Robin.

"We need to take you shopping for dance outfits!" Robin practically screamed in her soon to be deaf friend's ear. "I don't think that's necesar-woah" Blossom was dragged out the door and to her car in no time. Blossom gave her a look and the brunette could not help but laugh.

"Come on! You gotta look hot in a dance class!" Robin sqealed as Blossom rolled her eyes started the car and drove to the mall. As son as they reached the parking lot they saw Bubbles and Buttercup waiting for them. "Why are they here?" Blossom asked curiously. "To shop of course! I texted them during the ride" Robin sqealed getting out of the car.

"Hey Blossom congrats on doing shit other than reading" Buttercup teased earning a glare from her sister. Bubbles and Robin grabbed Blossom by the arms dragging her inside the mall and into the closest clothing store. Buttercup was rolling her eyes as the two girls practically clothed Blossom in the dressing room in multiple outfits.

"Why is everything you pick so damn tight and revealing?!" Blossom said nervously blushing and trying to retain modesty. "Like I said! You gotta look hot!" Robin sqealed looking at Blossom who was wearing a tight pink crop top showing her toned tummy and almost too short black athletic shorts that showed her long legs off.

"Please just wear the outfits! They look awesome on you!" Bubbles squealed. "Fine whatever I guess they could be worse...at least I won't be overheating" Blossom said in defeat. "That's the spirit Bloss!" Robin grinned.

They bought everything and ate at the food court. "I wonder if you'll catch the instructor's eye" Robin smirked making Blossom blush again while Buttercup and Bubbles looked confused. "She is dancing at Townsville hip hop enthusiasts dance studio! The instructor is so fucking hot!" Robin fanned herself.

"Leave it to you to try and get Bloss to get laid" Buttercup shook her head. Blossom just ate blushing the whole time. They left after a couple hours and Blossom drove them home. A good thing about Robin living next door. They all went into their respective homes and said their goodbyes.

Blossom walked up to her room placing the new clothing in the closet. She decided to test her dancing. She put on a random hip hop Playlist and started dancing. She noticed her dancing needed some improvement so she decided to practice it until bed. Her problem was gyrations in the hips. Was she just to nervous about it?

"Hot damn the prude almost fooled me!" Buttercup said smirking as Blossom lost concentration falling over. "What's that supposed to mean?" Blossom asked rubbing her ass. "Well the way you dance would make you very popular" Buttercup grinned.

"It's hip hop dammit!" Blossom pouted. Buttercup just chuckled and left Blossom's room. Noticing after that incredibly tiring dance session that she was exhausted. She flopped on her bed, thinking about how the class will turn out and no matter what she'd dance there. After a long bit she turned her lights off. Going to sleep quickly.

To be continued

*what do you think will happen next ;) Brick maybe*


	2. Chapter 2

*chapter 2 everyone :) just read and enjoy*

*story *

Blossom walk up to the dance studio, she was nervous. Especially since Bubbles decided on Blossom's outfit before she left. Blossom was now wearing a tight pink top with rips on the sides and stomach and a pair of tight yoga pants that almost showed her underwear.

She sighed "I can do this" and entered the door. The studio was large and friendly, Blossom could hear rhythmic music from the studio it's self. Blossom entered the door to the studio and froze in her tracks.

A group of men and women were dancing, but the reason Blossom froze was because the instructor was the most attractive guy she's seen and she was only able to look at the back of him, she did notice the longer red hair and baseball cap that was turned backwards and thought he looked familiar. 'God dammit Robin' Blossom thought blushing.

Blossom waited for the group's routine to finish when it did she heard him say "Alright guys we will continue this same time tomorrow! That was great! Piper and Dre you preformed well". she couldn't see his face because the group crowded around him.

She saw a woman with blue hair and a bunch of face piercings look at her a smile "Yo B we got a newbie here" she sounded excited ushered the startled Blossom over. Blossom walked to her and shyly stood next to her.

"What's that Piper?" The instructor asked walking over to them. And that's when Blossom finally saw who it was by his red eyes, but didn't expect that he would be this attractive. The instructor was Brick rowdy ruff who turned good and went to school with her, he saw Blossom and instantly recognized who she was and smirked.

"Holy shit Blossom!" He surprisingly smiled "it's been forever! Nice to not have you kicking my ass anymore" he gave her a playful look. "Wait this is Blossom Utonium of the powerpuff girls? How didn't I know?!" Piper raised a pierced brow. "Yep it is! The one and only pinky! Look at those eyes they practically speak for her! " Brick smirked at the pink puff. He was wearing grey sweat pants and a white tank top with his signature cap.

"So you're interested in dance huh?" Piper asked nudging her. "Yeah I am...I called yesterday because my friend recommended here" Blossom said trying not to blush. "Yeah I remember that" Brick looked at Piper and back at Blossom looking her up and down . Piper gave him a "really Brick" look knowing that stare from him.

"She did right in recommending here! Brick is the best of the best" Piper had one of those slight New York accents. Everyone had left making Blossom feel slightly less nervous. "Alright Bloss show me what you got then" he winked and for some reason Blossom wanted to impress him.

"I'm gonna get going! Good luck Utonium! He's hard to impress!" Piper yelled winking before leaving. Brick turned on the music and looked at Blossom expectantly. Blossom started a dance routine and saw Brick's red eyes never leaving her.

Blossom felt the music, she had fluid movements and perfect accuracy when it came to flips, turns and slides. Blossom knew her gyrations were still kinda bad by the chuckles he let out during them.

When she finished he gave her a grin and nodded "that was a damn good preformance one of the best, but those hips were a little stiff" he said walking up to her. "You want to move them with smooth loose movements" he said beginning to move his hips to prove his teaching adding them to a full routine as well.

Blossom watched in a trance as his dancing made her feel so amateur. He was skill amazing and moved with such expertise. "See what I'm saying?"He asked her finishing his demonstration.

She was to busy staring at him, he rolled his eyes smirking. "Yo pinky if I wanted you to undress me with your eyes I would work at a strip club" the smirk was wider. "Still that bad boy ruff huh" she rolled her eyes "I'm just impressed by your skill... especially since you're my age" Blossom said blushing hard at his comment. "Yeah you gotta have skill to teach a class" he still smirked and was toying with her in a very playful manner that she wasn't used to.

"I want to try and help you out with those hips though...I got time" he walked over "now try moving them like I did" he smiled reassuringly turning on the music again. Blossom tried to move like him but still struggled, he shook his head and unexpectedly walked behind her. She felt his hands on her hips "You're to tight when you move" he began to move with her and blushing again Blossom began to move on her own.

"There you go!" He chanted starting to dance next to her "Now this is more like it! You're a natural i don't even think you need teaching". They for some reason felt like they've been dancing with each other for a long time. It's like they just clicked and actually looked happy, Blossom actually started to have fun.

She noticed Brick's face change and him roll his eyes while looking at the entrance of the room. He turned off the music "not now.." he sighed. Blossom following what he was looking at and saw non other than Princess Morebucks and her boyfriend sneering at them.

"I didn't know you were going to have private dance lessons with a powerpoop" she had her hand on her hip and walked over to them. "I'm looking for my pay! This place is not free" she smirked at Brick. "I've been having issues with money and you fucking know it Morebucks" he glared at her.

"Oh I guess it wouldn't be long until it closes huh" Princess was a pain, Blossom saw him glare "Even if you tried to enter that partners comp to pay for here like you did last year...you won't last without a damn partner because... yours quit!" she cackled and he looked actually hurt which made Blossom's skin crawl she couldn't watch her talk down to someone who obviously worked hard.

"Actually he does have a partner..." Blossom who was feeling very brave said making them both look at her in surprise. "And who might that be bitch" Princess smirked. "Me!" Blossom said pointing to herself making bricks eyes widen.

"I bet you can't dance with him if you tried nobody can keep up with him" Princess's grin was wicked. "Wanna bet!" Blossom went and turned on the music and grabbed Brick, he looked into her eyes and got the message and started dancing with her. The dance in his mind was perfect compared to Blossom's other dancing and knocked those out of the park just because she was motivated.

He never felt this kind of connection with anyone while dancing. Yeah he thought she was hot earlier and the whole time was subtly flirting with her but this girl from one dance captured something in him that he could not explain.

He heard Princess growl "I can do better! You'll see!" She stomped out of the studio with her boyfriend in tow. Brick turned off the music again and grinned at Blossom "Alright screw teaching! Will you please actually be my partner? You can dance here as long as you want!" Brick said in shock. "I guess I got to now" Blossom smiled scratching her arm.

"Okay! Please meet me here tomorrow we got a lot of work to do" he said actually hugging her "maybe having you here will bring business back!" he sounded excited now. "Why would I bring business?" Blossom grew curious. "You are a powerpuff remember! The town hero coming to this studio would be a sensation!" Brick finally felt hope.

"Alright let's do it" Blossom put her hand out, and he shook it. 'What have I gotten myself into' Blossom thought while Brick kept talking about how awesome it was gonna be.

To be continued

*I updated quick again o.o le gasp*


	3. Chapter 3

*and Brick's major flirting begins x3*

*story*

After Blossom said what happened at the studio to her sisters and Robin, they were shocked. "Wait so that instructor was Brick rowdy ruff and now you just entered to be his partner in a city wide dance competition!" Even Buttercup was speachless.

"I couldn't let princess talk to someone who works hard to do something he loves like that..." Blossom said shrugging. "You know we're coming with you today to see you guys dance right?!" Robin grinned proudly. "I don't know... maybe..." Blossom blushed. "Plus... I want to see how cute you look together" Robin added with a wink. "I...I..wow..." Blossom was blushing harder.

"Oh my gosh I've got the most perfect outfit!" Bubbles squealed jumping up and dragging Blossom to her room. The outfit made Blossom feel very...VERY exposed. She wore a tight red crop top that basically only covered her boobs and shoulders and small black shorts with red runners.

Blossom decided car transport was definitely necessary. They all piled in Blossom's car and drove to the studio. Buttercup and Bubbles looked around as they walked through the main doors and to the actual studio it's self. The same hip hop beats from yesterday could be heard.

As they entered Brick and the same group were doing their routine. The girls all sat in the provided seating area waiting for the group to finish. "Wow he really filled out Bloss" Bubbles said smirking at her blushing sister.

"Shush you" Blossom said nervously looking around. "He's pretty damn good I'll admit that" Buttercup said looking at him with minimal interest. The group finished and Brick noticed Blossom, jaw dropping at her...dance attire. He raised a brow at Blossom's little audience as she stood up and got ready.

"Hey Utonium!" Piper yelled getting her attention and walking over "who are your friends?" She smirked looking at the three girls. "Hello Piper I introduce you to my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup, and this is Robin... they're here to watch" Blossom smiled. "is it true what B said? That you're helping him save this joint?" Piper asked with a look of hope.

"Yes of course! I'm a lady of my word" Blossom said smiling wider. "I mean a powerpuff like yourself would make this place a hit like it used to be" Piper gave Blossom a playful punch on the shoulder. "Here comes Casanova now!" Robin sqealed pushing Blossom to him. Piper looked at Robin and shook her head.

"Uh...hi pinky..." Brick couldn't help but stare. "Bubbles picked the outfit..." Blossom said quickly. "It's...nice" Brick said chuckling. Everyone had already left but Piper, Brick, Blossom and the three girls. Blossom gained her nerve "Let's get started on that routine for the competition... you're the teacher so...I guess we'll get started" she bent over to tie her hair up in a bun.

Brick purposely stood behind her for a better view, Buttercup saw Piper roll her eyes. "What's up with you?" Buttercup looked at the blue haired girl. "He has the hots for her, he's been doing that since she came here yesterday" Piper pointed at Blossom. "I'll say" Bubbles giggled at Brick's behavior.

"Alright let's do it" Blossom nodded for him to turn the music on. He smirked and turned on the music. He showed her the routine and she found it quite doable. He thanked all the gods in his head that Bubbles picked Blossom's outfit, he had always had a crush on her about and now she was his new partner. "Alright there are parts when I gotta lift you and stuff so...get ready" he warned. Blossom nodded and started to dance with him.

They both felt so in sync, like they knew what eachother would do. Piper seeing this for the first time was in absolute shock. "She is the best partner I've ever seen with him" Piper told the girls, watching the dancers move like they've been dancing together all their life.

"You go guys!" Robin grinned as they pulled off the complex routine to perfection. The biggest lift happened and Brick couldn't help but look into Blossom's eyes, they both felt a tinge of something flutter inside them. They did the rest of the routine and when they turned the music off, jumped at the very loud girlish cheering from Bubbles and Robin. Buttercup was the more sensible one and clapped.

Piper looked at Brick and smirked, he smirked back "You better keep this girl B! She is your fucking other half when you dance". "She's not gonna be going anywhere hopefully..." he smiled at Blossom who smiled back at him. "I really enjoy this so I have no reason to leave" Blossom said letting her hair down.

Everyone but Blossom noticed Brick's face when he watched her long orange hair fall around her face and body. "I knew Blossom would catch his attention" Robin whispered to Bubbles who just grinned.

"Hey B do you want to invite these guys with us to the dance club tonight?" Piper knew the answer. "Would you mind?" He asked Blossom rubbing his neck. "What do you think girls?" Blossom quickly turned her head giving Brick a good smell hair, which almost hit him in the face.

"I'm in!" Robin practically screamed. "Sure" Bubbles giggled. "I need to get out so sure" Buttercup yawned and got up stretching. "Shit we should get ready then! When would we be going?" Blossom asked. "We were gonna go there in a couple hours actually" Brick ran to get his gym bag of stuff.

"We can get ready at my place if you're comfortable with that?" Blossom offered the two. Brick nodded "We got our gear with us so bring us there!" Piper yelled in excitment.

They left the studio and waited for Brick to lock the doors. They all successfully piled in Blossom's car and drove off.

To be continued

*What do you think will happen next?*

* review if you like it!*


	4. Chapter 4

*Brick/my real boyfriend Q planned an unexpected twist before any sexy dance takes place ;)*

*story *

Brick waited for the girls in the Utonium's living room already ready he wore a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a plaid button up that was fully unbuttoned . 'With how long I've waited it better be worth it' Brick thought taking his cap off and running his fingers through his hair. "You good B?" Piper asked him from a big arm chair she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a blue button up.

"Yeah...I'm just used to people getting read more...more...oh wow" his eyes were huge Piper followed his stare, what stopped him from completing the sentence was Blossom walking in wearing thigh length red dress and black flats with her hair down.

Bubbles and Robin were right behind her in tight blue and purple fitted tube tops and black pants. Buttercup chose to wear a black tank top and a studded belt with black jeans and green converse. "Took you ladies long enough" Piper chuckled jumping up from the chair, then punching her dazed friend/instructor in the arm to get his attention.

"Yeah let's get going! Wanna fly?" Buttercup asked Robin and Piper. "Yeah but how are we gonna do that?" Piper then saw Bubbles pick up Robin and float outside. "Who would- woah!" Piper was lifted by Buttercup. "Chill I'm not gonna be dropping you, i do this with friends all the time" Buttercup laughed.

Brick and Blossom float out the door "Hey are you sure you want to fly in a dress?" Brick asked hoping to carry Blossom. "Your right Brick carry her...no stranger will perv my sister" Buttercup said while getting Piper on her back.

"I'm not sure that this is-ahh" Blossom was picked up by the strong arms of Brick. "Relax you get to keep your modesty" he said taking off leaving a shock wave and stunning everyone who followed behind.

"So Piper, are you seeing anyone?" Bubbles asked as they flew behind the reds. "Yeah..you'll meet that person at the club.." she was too distracted by the feeling of freedom while flying. "I can't wait to meet them! You're pretty cool so far" Buttercup said feeling the wind.

They land where Brick lands and see Butch, Boomer, a green haired guy and a purple haired girl who's face lit up when she saw Piper and Buttercup. As soon as Buttercup landed Piper slid off her back and walked up to the girl planting a huge kiss on her lips.

"Oh my god that's so fucking cute!" Bubbles squealed at the kissing girls who broke the kiss and looked at her in amusement. "Hey girls" Butch looked at them in confusion but then to Buttercup who caught his attention.

Boomer looked at Bubbles and smiled at her warmly. "Oooh Brick has a date!" The three guys shouted when the notice Brick setting Blossom on the ground. Blossom flushed and Brick smirks.

"Wait isn't that Blossom!" Butch said grinning. "Let's go guys" Brick said walking into the dance club with Blossom. The music was playing and the group decided to hang out.

Boomer and Bubbles were locked in a deep conversation, Buttercup and Butch were talking about their favorite bands, the green haired guy who's name was Sky and Robin were mindlessly flirting and Piper was cuddling with her girlfriend. Brick smirked after 2 hrs of talking "Hey Piper, you and Hailey keep Blossom company I gotta do something".

As soon as he walked towards the dj Piper grew suspicious "what is he planning now?" Hailey and Blossom shrugged. Blossom heard the music suddenly stop and the dj speak "Alright I got a little request from someone for a special little lady! Blossom this one is from Brick!". That's when blue suede shoes by elvis started to play.

Everyone cleared the dance floor to see Brick walk up to a stunned Blossom and bring her to the floor. "Follow my lead" he winked and started dancing to the song with her. She surprisingly kept up, He did his solo dance and then points to Blossom who shrugs and danced to the song. This was the most fun she had ever had in her life.

Near the end of the song he lifts Blossom into the air bringing her down, he pulling her to him and kissed her. Bubbles and Robin lost their shit while everyone else was stunned. The crowd cheered as he broke the kiss leaving Blossom speachless. Everything calmed down except the reds themselves.

Everyone then came back out to the dance floor as some other song started playing. "W-what was that?" Blossom stuttered blushing feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Seeing you kinda resparked the crush that I've had on you for a bit...I thought I'd get my chance before I couldn't" he smiled bringing his hand to her cheek. He had her when he saw the same look he had in her eyes, that was in his.

The slow version of crazy in love started playing and Brick got close to her ear "Let's dance" he whispered leaving a tingling in Blossom's skin and everyone else with there jaws hanging as he pulled those moves with Blossom.

He got behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She felt a heat pool in her stomach as he moved their bodies close together moving them as one. It felt like they were the only ones there. Every movement made Blossom mentally break and her instincts take over. The dance progressively got more and more heated the longer it went on.

Blossom felt her whole body heat up and turn around pulling him into a passionate kiss he moaned into the kiss. Blossom felt her control slowly leave her as she moved to his neck grazing her lips across the hot skin. His

He continued to dance with her feeling a fire inside him as they started to let the night take them over. "Brick...I don't know why...but I need you...now!" Blossom whispered in his ear, her breath made him shudder, she knew that she would have tonight not go any other way.

"Okay we're going!" He said picking her up bridal style. He walked over to the group, Blossom in his arms. They knew what he was going to say by the look in their eyes. "Guys I'm leaving with Blossom don't wait up!" With that said he flew out of the club doors at top speed.

They land at his and his brothers home and kissed passionately as he tried to unlock the door. He successfully opened the door and carried Blossom in the house. He kicked the door shut and went upstairs with her.

*warning things are about to get sexy x3*

As soon as they entered his room, his plaid shirt was on the floor and his t-shirt was across the room. He lifted Blossom's dress over her head and started to kiss her neck.

She finally let out a moan, being alone with him let it all come out. He broke the kiss and went to turn on some music. A slow sexy song started playing and he walked back to her. He resumed kissing her, lifting her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around him, kissing back hard. He broke the kiss "Are you sure you want this Bloss" his fingers grazed across her bra clasp.

"Shut it and show me how to move my hips again" she whispered dragging her hands down his chest. "Fuuck" he shuddered laying her on the bed with him on top of her.

He removed her bra and tossed it aside. He kissed all over her upper body, and moved lower bringing her panties down. Blossom never felt this way with anyone, she felt amazing.

He crawled back on top of her pulling his pants off in the process. Blossom blushed seeing him naked "do you have protection?" She asked him as he stared down at her body. He nodded going into his nightstand grabbing it out and putting it on himself.

Blossom's breath hitched as he stared into her eyes again. "Do it...please" Blossom felt a sense of urgency wash over her. He nodded and aligned himself pushing inside her slowly.

She gasped in pain, but pleasure as he became one with her. He stopped moving, his eyes were shut. He kissed her waiting for her to give the okay. He felt Blossom nod, he started to move. He felt like a furnace and the noises she was making made it hotter.

He gained pace moving his hips with hers in a rhythm that brought them higher and higher. She got louder and he continued to gain speed. The bed hit off the wall and sounded like it would almost break it.

She came undone first wrapping herself around him. He continued to keep his pace, he felt himself and her build up at the same time. His pace became harder and shorter as the finally came together with a scream from her and a loud groan from him.

*end of the sexual*

He slumped on top of her his breathing uneven. He heard his phone go off in his pants and sighed in annoyance. He got off his tired partner and while he was at it threw out the condom. "What?" He asked in an irritated tone. "Did I interrupt something" Butch's voice came through clearly, with a huge amount of teasing.

"Actually yeah and you know it don't you" he sat on the bed feeling Blossom wrap her arms around his waist as she laid next to him. "We got bored and are heading there...so please don't traumatize us when we get there" with that he hung up.

"Looks like we'll have company soon..." he looked at her. "Okay...we should get dressed then?" She asked letting the blankets drop from her chest showing him her chest. He blushed "Yeah...by the way was this a one time thing? Or was it just the heat of the moment?" He saw her smile and put her hand on his shoulder.

"If you want something more from this...tonight was awesome...I would absolutely want to do it again with you...maybe even as your girl" she got up and winked at him.

To be continued

*chapter 4 x3 hell yeah my boyfriend thought of them dancing to elvis and then a slow song so yay*


End file.
